Sing To Me Softly
by zeldahearts1337
Summary: One-shots with various Disney songs, hope you enjoy!
1. You'll Be In Our Hearts

Aqua had just gotten to sleep. She knew Ven and Terra were probably cruising dream land, but she had been practicing and studying for the past hour or so. She heard the door creak open, followed by light sniffling.

"A-Aqua..."

Aqua sat up, yawning "What is it Ven?"

She looked over to find Ventus, in his PJ's, crying "I-I had a nightmare...!" He charged into her, crying more and holding her tightly "It was so scary Aqua! I was losing you a-and Terra a-and-and the darkness kept hurting me and-"

"Shh Ventus... it's alright..." Aqua stroked Ven's hair, holding him close. She recalled a lullaby that Eraqus used to sing to her and Terra when they were younger, and began to sing

"Come stop your crying, it'll be alright." she heard Ventus hiccup a little "Just take my hand hold it tight... I will protect you from all around you, I will be here, don't you cry..."

"For one so small, you seem so strong." came a smooth voice Aqua recognized as Terra. He walked in, continuing "My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm." He wrapped his arms around both of them. Aqua smiled, and carried the melody onward "This bond between us, can't be broken-"

"We will be here, don't you cry..." Terra joined her voice, both melding in beautiful harmony. "Cause you'll be in our hearts... Yes you'll be in our hearts, from this day on, now and forever more..." Aqua felt Ventus lean against her, and Terra knew Ventus was curling around his arm like it was a teddy bear. "Yes you'll be in our hearts, no matter what they say... You'll be here in our hearts, always..."

Terra picked up Ven, now fast asleep, and Aqua followed him as they took Ventus back to his room. When he was tucked in, Aqua bent down and kissed his forehead, both her and Terra whispering

"Always..."

* * *

I swear that song was written for KH rather than Tarzan XD. So yeah, I've gotten the crazy idea to just do some disney songs mixed with cute one-shots. blah and blah, goodbye and review


	2. Could You Help The Outcasts?

Sora walked around the empty cathedral known as Notre Dame. He didn't know why he had come to this world; there was nothing wrong with it, it was no longer sleeping, no one had any problems...

He sighed, wondering why his heart was guiding him to this place. He tugged at a brown lock of hair, feeling guilty about how freely he roamed while there were so many others who needed him. He glanced at a statue.

He had heard about 'God' on his travels, but he didn't really believe in Him. Sora looked at the other people, praying for help. He glanced back at the statue, and cleared his throat

"I don't know if You can hear me, or if You're even there..." he said softly, walking over "I don't know if You would listen, to a young boy's prayer." he suddenly felt uncomfortable, and mumbled "Yes, I know I don't believe you, I shouldn't speak to you..." he looked back up at the statue

"Still I see Your face and wonder...Could you help me out here, too?" He then shrugged, walking elsewhere and continuing

"Could You help the outcasts? Lost and alone... Show them the love they don't find on their own..." he wiped away a tear, not knowing why his heart felt so grateful and sad "God help those people, who look to You still... God help the outcasts, when I only will..."

He heard others with so much more greedy prayers.

One asked for wealth, _overrated..._

Another for fame, _already have plenty of that..._

Someone asked for glory, _who needs glory when you have friends?_

Then someone asked for love, and Sora stopped walking. He felt himself blush, knowing that was one of his few desires. _Yeah me and Kairi-_ He then shook his head, and continued

"I ask for nothing, I can get by... but I know so many less lucky than I." He trailed his hand against the wall, thinking of so many who were lost, alone, friendless, and suffering "Please help those people, the poor and downtrod..." he thought he was finished, but reluctantly added one more line

"I thought we all were the children of God, God help the outcasts children of God..."

* * *

I figured this is really more of a song for Sora than anyone else. Yes, there are LOTS of KH characters who could be singing this song, but I think Sora fits really well. Who else would be asking for others hurting to be helped? blah blah review.


	3. Out There I Can Go The Distance

Riku sat on the clock tower in Twilight Town, contemplating his life these past few months. Sora was still asleep, he still had trouble with darkness... at least he was pretty sure Kairi was safe and sound back home...

"I have often dreamed, of a far off place..." he sighed "Where a great, warm, welcome, will be waiting for me..." he stood, knowing this was absolute fantasy he was talking about "And the crowds will cheer when they see my face... and a voice keeps saying, this is where I'm meant to be...!"

He switched to a more realistic approach "I will find my way, I can go the distance. I'll be there, someday..." he clenched his fist "If I can be strong!"

He raised his voice "And I know every mile, will be worth my while..." he stepped off the balcony edge, walking away, his confidence and eagerness subsiding "I would go 'most anywhere to feel like I..."

Riku, despite wearing a blindfold, looked towards the eternal sunset "...Belong..."

* * *

He walked down to the streets, passing by the blissfully unaware residents. He knew they had never encountered the evils he had faced.

_**The world is cruel,**_ Ansem's thoughts rang in the back of his head, _**the world is wicked...**_

_But-_

_**It is I alone who you can trust in this whole city! I am your only friend!**_ Riku quickened his pace, not wanting anyone to be hurt by his darkness. _**I who keep you, teach you, help you, hear you! I who look upon you without fear...**_

_Shut up!_ Riku gripped his hood over his head, dashing through abandoned alleyways. _**How can I protect you boy unless you come to me... give into the dark...**_

_NEVER._ Riku spat back at him.

Ansem only chuckled, _**Remember what I have taught you Riku: You are dark-**_

_No I am not!_

_**And you have no friends-**_

_That's not true!_

_**And you have given into darkness one time too scarcely! You do not comprehend-**_

_ You do not speak any truth...!_

Riku collapsed against a graffiti covered wall, trying hard to shut out the man who had started his descent into darkness.

_**Out there they think darkness is a monster...**_

_ It _is_ a monster..._

_**Out there they will hate and scorn and jeer...!**_

_ Because _you_ are a monster...!_

_**Why invite their calumny **__**a**__**nd consternation? Come to me... Be faithful to me...**_

_ I will not...!_

_**Be grateful to me...**_

_ Yeah right..._

_**Do as I say... **_Ansem's presence started fading away,_** Obey, And give... in... here**__** …**_

Riku took a deep and shaky breath, relieved that Ansem had given up for now.

"Safe behind my friends and my memories of love," he whispered "Gazing at the people all around me..." He began walking back through Twilight Town "These few months I've watched them as I hide and fear and roam... hungry for the histories they've shown me..."

He knew a few local kids were walking around and eating sea-salt ice cream. "These few months I've memorized their hearts... knowing them as they'll never know me..." he kept on walking "These few months I've wondered how it feels to pass a day, not with darkness... as a normal kid..."

He laughed, feeling hope well up in his chest "And out there, living in the light... Give me one day out there! All I ask is one, to hold forever!" He felt a few tears moisten his blindfold "Out there, where they all live unaware..." Riku swung around a lamppost, about to head into the subway system "What I'd give...What I'd dare..." he sighed "Just to live one day out there...!"

His pace quickened, daydreaming about his life if he hadn't made such horrible decisions "Out there among the other kids and the girlfriends and their guys! Through the cloth and darkness I can see them!" he wept and laughed at the same time, feeling so much pity for himself "Every day they shout and scold and go about their lives, heedless of the gift it is to be them!"

Riku ran around the pathways in the subway's tunnels "If I was in their skin, I'd treasure every instant!" He knew he was out at the train station now from the warmth of sunlight on his cloak "Out there, strolling by the sand... Taste the morning out there, like ordinary men who freely walk about there!" he panted, feeling his passion starting to ebb away "Just one day and then I swear I'll be content... With my share..." he leaned against the railing at the edge of the plaza, and whispered "Won't resent, won't despair, old and bent, I won't care..."

He raised his voice one more time, putting all his desire in his last words

"I'll have spent... One day... Out there…!"

* * *

This was originally just going to be 'I can go the distance', but after I found it to be too short I added in a modified 'Out there'. Both songs really fit Riku, both personifying a desire to be accepted and loved. Riku come here so I can give you a hug (T_T)


	4. Sora Dear

Ventus had been living within Sora's heart for a year or so now. He had been watching the young boy play and enjoy life in such a perfect place. Sora had long accepted that he had an extra friend with him, even if no one else knew about it. He often called Ventus 'His imaginary best buddy'.

Sora had friends, and loved them so dearly. Ventus couldn't help but feel connections to Terra and Aqua in the two, and felt glad, yet empty, that Sora had friends like them.

Suddenly, Sora tripped and hurt himself, Kairi and Riku not noticing and continuing to race.

Ventus instantly wrapped his heart around Sora's, singing to him with brotherly instinct

"Sora dear, don't you cry..." Sora stopped sniffling, listening to the voice in his heart "Sora dear, dry your eyes..." Ventus felt like crying, but also a strange joy at the thought of soothing Sora like this,_ I wonder if this is what parenthood is like..._ "Rest your dreams close to my heart, never to part, Sora my dear..."

Sora stood up, feeling better from Ventus's warmth and care. Ventus reluctantly let go of his embrace around Sora, patting him off to play "Little one, when you play... don't you mind, what they say..." Sora began running back to Riku and Kairi, while Ventus continued with a hollow feeling "Let those eyes, sparkle and shine, never a tear, Sora my dear..."

Ventus tried wiping away his teary feelings while Sora played, but couldn't help it. He missed Terra and Aqua so much. But Sora was there for him, and he would do...

"From your head, to your toes... Your so sweet, goodness knows... You are so precious to me, cute as can be, Sora my dear... Sora my dear..."

* * *

Ah Baby Mine... such a lovely lullaby... If you think about it, Ven and Sora's relationship is kinda like mom and child, at least that's how I think of it XD


	5. I'm Still Here

Roxas had been with Sora for a day or two now, still not fully merged, still aware that he was him. He felt that threat of Sora's consciousness, looming near him, ready to consume the ex-Nobody in a moment's notice. Roxas decided he'd leave one last mark on Sora's heart

"I am a question to the world, not an answer to be heard. All a moment that's held in your arms..." he paced around the stained glass image of his Other, feeling resentment, grief, and ache and pouring those feelings into his words

"And what do you think you'd ever say? I won't listen anyway… You don't know me, and I'll never be what you want me to be...!" his voice was spiteful and bitter "And what do you think you'd understand? I'm a boy, no, I'm a man... You can take me and throw me away..."

Roxas sighed, and paced the other way "And how can you learn what's never shown? Yeah, you stand here on your own. They don't know me 'cause I'm not here...!" Roxas raised his voice, wistful longing filling him with empty sadness

"And I want a moment to be real, wanna touch things I don't feel, wanna hold on and feel I belong." He continued with passionate feeling driving him onward "And how can the world want me to change? They're the ones that stay the same! They don't know me, 'cause I'm not here..." he then directed his feelings at Sora himself, though he doubted he could listen

"And you see the things they never see... All you wanted, I could be. Now you know me, and I'm not afraid. And I wanna tell you who I am...Can you help me be a man?" he shook his head at the stupid question and moved on "They can't break me, as long as I know who I am!" Roxas found himself listing the desires that could never be his again...

"And I want a moment to be real, wanna touch things I don't feel, wanna hold on and feel I belong." His bitter feelings towards people who had stopped him every step of his life started rising again "And how can the world want me to change? They're the ones that stay the same! They can't see me, but I'm still here...!" Roxas's thoughts wandered to the Organization,

"They can't tell me who to be... 'cause I'm not what they see... And the world is still sleepin', while I keep on dreamin' for me... And their words are just whispers and lies that I'll never believe...!"

Just one more time, Roxas yelled "And I want a moment to be real, wanna touch things I don't feel, wanna hold on and feel I belong. And how can they say I never change? They're the ones that stay the same! I'm the one now, 'cause I'm still here..."  
Roxas felt his tears burst over, and collapsed onto the Station of Awakening "I'm the one, 'cause I'm still here..." He then sobbed, wiping away at the tears on his face

"I'm still here... I'm still here... I'm still here."

* * *

I gotta say that this song fits Roxas to a T... Okay, I gotta stop writing such depressing things... I'm loving this so far, it's helping me with my writing slump =D


	6. So This Is Love

Sora and Kairi stood arm in arm outside of the Castle of Dreams.

Sora was wearing a princely outfit: white and gold edging, medals of honor and valor twinkling in the dusky light. Kairi had a beautiful lavender-pink dress, her hair swept up in a elegant stream that draped onto her shoulder. My, my, how they both loved what Donald had done for them with his magic.

After making sure they both looked fantastic, Sora smiled at his date "Kairi, you wanna go dance?"

"I'd love to." she replied.

After swirling out onto the dance floor, everything except the music seemed to halt. Just to watch them dance and sway in perfect time to the rhythm. Kairi began softly singing to the music

"So this is love, Mmmmmm" Sora grinned, and chuckled slightly. Kairi continued "So this is love, so this is what makes life divine..."

Sora jumped into Kairi's song "I'm all aglow, Mmmmmm, and now I know, the key to all heaven is mine..." Sora and Kairi, still dancing, went out to the courtyard

"My heart has wings, Mmmmmm, and I can fly...I'll touch every star in the sky... "Sora and Kairi sang together, perfectly in harmony, never skipping a beat "So this is the miracle that I've been dreaming of..." they hummed some more, never missing each others company for a moment. They came to a gentle halt at a bench and sat down, leaning close and sighing together

"So this is love..."

* * *

SoKai is my OTP, they are just so cute together! Still loving this little song project!


	7. Reflection

Kairi walked along the shore of the Destiny Islands. She missed her friends. Riku... Sora...

Especially Sora.

She sighed,knowing they both needed to take some "Mark of Mastery" exam, so there was no point in her stopping them. She stopped walking and looked at her hands

"Look at me... I will never pass for a purest light... Or a normal girl now..." she sighed "Can it be," Her thoughts wandered to Riku and Sora as her newly acquired Keyblade appeared "I'm not meant to help my friends?"

She went back to walking, knowing she couldn't go out to the others worlds "Now I see that if I were truly to be myself... I would break my family's heart..."

She stepped into the surf, wishing the waves would wipe away her special status so she could just be an ordinary girl so she could help Riku and Sora without risking so much more. She glanced in the waves, seeing her Nobody:

Namine...

"Who is that girl I see? Staring straight, back at me?" She still had so many questions for the side of her she barely knew "Why is my reflection someone I don't know?" She then reflected on the multitude of drawings she had made after coming home

"Somehow I cannot hide who I am, though I've tried..." she wonder why her reflection was Namine. She felt like she was Kairi through and through. She WAS Kairi through and through... right? "When will my reflection show who I am inside?"

She knelt down in the tide, brushing the reflection of Namine "When will my reflection show... Who I am inside…?"

* * *

Wee for another song even though you folks probably want more KH3.


End file.
